Wind's Eye
by Windalv
Summary: Kaze thought it would be easy to follow in her father's footsteps, but now she doesn't think it will be so easy...But she will have help from different places, like her God Brother, Kaji...Might contain graphic scenes later in storyR&R please.
1. Day Before Graduation

**Day before Graduation**

_Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto, I wish I did, but I do not! I hold all rights to my OC's though._

Today was the day that Kaze was going to graduate from Ninja academy with some of her friends, she was the second best of her class and she was the daughter of the New Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto, and also Hyuuga Hinata , she was given the new bloodline ability. It was a mix of Byakuugan, as well as Sharingan, they gave it the new name of: Wind's eye. She was the only one to possess this ability, and she was taught on how to use the Sharingan by her god father Uchiha Sasuke, and also taught on how to use her Byakuugan by her uncle Hyuuga Neji. This new Wind's eye was a power to be cautios with. It had all the advantages of both powers, but none of their weaknesses. She was told, since she was a young girl that she looked exactly like her mother, but she was her father in personality. She was also always pulling pranks all around the Village of Konoha. She was as well someone who cared about her homeland, and cared for it's people, she was always devoting herself to her father's ideals for the village and respected him greatly. Even if she did think him an old fart.

"Yes, my graduation is in one more day, time to show father that I won't fail three times in a row like he did."As she giggled to herself and came into the class to see Iruka-sensei looking at her.

"Late once again Kaze, you are steadily following in your father's footsteps!" Iruka-sensei yelled at her

"Iruka-sensei was my father's favorite teacher, but even I dunno why that is. He is always so strict and always forcing me into things. I guess it's because him and my father were so close when he was young, they were the same too, they both never had a family to look after them when they were small. I guess father just thought of him as a father, even now they are almost never seen apart in the village." Kaze thought to herself while going to sit down at her usual spot, beside her best friend and her Godmother and Godfather's Son, Uchiha Kaji.

"Kaze, why are you always so late?"Kaji asked her in a whisper.

"I was visiting Kakashi's monument. I always go to see him every morning, if it wasn't for him, my father wouldn't be here today to look after this village." Kaze answered him in the same whisper and in a sad tone.

"Kaze come down here and show me a transformation!" Iruka-sensei shouted, snapping her out of her sad mood.

"Yes sir!"Kaze came down the steps till she was in front of Iruka-sensei and began to mold her chakra in her body. "Henge!" as she transformed the smoke began to rise and the favorite transformation of her father appeared. A beautiful young girl, not herself of course, was standing in front of Iruka-sensei in the nude.

"Ack!" Iruka-sensei fell backwards with a bloody nose. " Why did your father have to teach you that perverted jutsu of his! It does no good for anyone here!"

Kaze walked back to her seat next to Kaji, giggling silently and the whole class started to burst out laughing at Iruka-sensei with his bloody nose. Iruka-sensei couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You are you're father's daughter Kaze, he always did get me and almost anyone else, including the third with that ability of his." As he shook his head and called down the next person in line for their transformation review. Everyone who went for their turn was changing into an almost perfect image of Iruka-sensei, when Kaji went up for his turn, he had made such a perfect image that no one could tell who was the real Iruka-sensei when he stood next to Iruka-sensei.

"Good job Kaji!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed, when Kaji had changed back to his original form. "You would do well to be more like Kaji, Kaze, he might be able to teach you a few things."

"Show off..."Kaze muttered under her breath. As Kaji made his way back to his place next to her, all the girls in class started staring at him and glaring at Kaze.

"Why do they always do that to me?" She whispered to Kaji.

"Beats me, I guess they're jealous that I am almost always around you." Kaji answered her.

"But we are basically family, what would they be jealous about?" Kaze questioned, but she already knew the answer, Kaji was almost exactly like his father in looks, and had his mother's intelligence. "I guess it's because you and your father, Sasuke are almost identical."

Kaji sighed. "It's more than likely about that. I wish I didn't though, it keeps getting me teased from my father and yours."

Kaze giggled some and patteds his back. "Come now, you know how my father and yours were when they were kids, they were always after each other's throats, hard to imagine how they are now eh?"

"That is true, I wonder how they managed to become so close, it's as though they are brothers now." Kaji wondered as to what event must have taken to make them as they were now.

"Attention Class. Tomorrow is the big Graduation day, some of you I have high hopes for." As he looked to Kaji. "And others, I'm not so sure of." As he glared at Kaze, who in turn slightly cowarded in her seat.

As the class filled out of the classroom and walked off for home. Kaze and Kaji started to talk to each other since they lived next to each other, and just like every other day, Kaji being followed by a small group of girls, Kaze, being followed by a small group of guys.

"It's always the same." Both Kaze and Kaji said at the same time, they both laughed and jumped. Disappearing from the others views and stopped on their home's roofs.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then Kaze." As Kaji saluted her and jumped down into his room window.

"Yeah, Bye Kaji..." As she followed suit and landed on her dad.

"Oy! Kaze, watch where you land next time would you?"As he laughed at her.

"Dad! What are you doing in my room in the first place!" Kaze shouted at him.

"I was wondering if you got back yet or no, you seem to always get here early because of those boys. Why don't you just get a chance to get to know them?" Naruto asked her, while getting up on his feet.

"Because I don't want to. I rather train and become more like you, than having to find a boyfriend like Sakura did when she was young." As she stuck her tongue out at her father.

"You are just like me Kaze, and I dunno if that is a good thing or not...But I guess I will be off, I will tell you what I wanted to tomorrow if you graduate." Naruto replied and left her room.

As her father left, Kaze began to get undressed and got into her pajamas. Getting into bed, she wanted all the sleep she was able to get." I wonder what he wanted to ask me?' With that thought in her mind she fell asleep.


	2. Graduation

**Graduation Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own NAruto(Although I wish I did) I do however hold rights to my OC's

Kaze was waking up the following morning earlier than any other day and began eating her breakfast quickly, kissing her mother goodbye, leaving the house without even seeing her father. As she made her way to her usual spot, at Kakashi's Grave. Once she got there, she noticed that her father was at the grave as well and seemed to be smiling as he laid flowers and a book beside the grave.

"Kakashi, I still can't thank you enough for the sacrifice you made for me." As a couple tears fell down Naruto's face and fell onto the grave.

"Father...?"Kaze walked up slowly and placed a hand on her father's shoulder and Naruto turned to look at her.

"Kaze, it's alright, there is no need to worry about me. I just came to see an old friend of mine, and it seems that you come to meet him every morning, rain or shine." As he looks to see another bunch of flowers beside the ones he put and the book.

"Father what is the book for?" Kaze wondering thunderstruck at this gift for Kakashi.

"During our first Training session to see if me and the other two would make it as Genins, he pulled this book out, and began reading it while kicking all our ass's, except for Sasuke, he managed to make him unable to read, Sakura never even tried to fight back, although she was always getting caught under his genjutsu." As he laughed and began to walk down the path towards a blueish stone with hundreds of names written on it and near the top was Kakashi's name. "This is something he showed us on our survival training. His friends name was written down on here, and told us that the names of heros were written here...Now his name is written at the very top, he was the one, that not only saved my life, but the village of Konoha as well." As another couple tears fell from his eyes onto the ground. He turned to Kaze. "If it wasn't for him, you would never have been, and all this Village would be no more than a legend, a Myth..."

Kaze looked over to the stone and back to the grave of her father's Teacher. "Father, I will make you and Kakashi proud, I will become the next one to protect this village, like you and Kakashi!" As she looked to her father and grinned.

Naruto looked to her and couldn't help but smile. "Kaze, if you manage to Graduate today, I have something to give you, something that Tsunade once gave me a way back. If you leave with a Jounin teacher too, I will teach you my most impressive move." As he placed a hand on her shoulder and walked with her to the ninja academy.

"You mean the Rasengan? You mean the move that could even go head to head with the Chidori!" Naruto nodded his head. Kaze was jumping around and giggling like a little school girl during class, because of the excitement of being taught her father's number one jutsu.

"Kaze, calm down, the one day you make it on time, you act so childishly!" Iruka-sensei had finally snapped at her. She started to calm down, but was unable to fully do so.

"What is up with you Kaze?" Kaji asked her, holding her still.

"If I graduate, my dad will teach me the Rasengan!" Kaze whispered loudly into his ear, but making sure he was the only one to hear her.

"Nice Kaze, my father said he'd teach me the Chidori if I passed. You don't think they're both in on this do you?" Kaji asked her.

"Maybe, but as it is, I don't care." As she began bouncing up and down again, and Kaji shook his head in his palm.

"Next is Kaji, to the next room please for your Exam!" A voice called out and Kaji got up, with the eyes of the remaining girls on him and made it to the next room. Upon arrival he noticed Iruka-sensei was sitting at a long table with Head protectors lining it for those who graduate.

"Alright Kaji, for this exam, we will need to see you form a perfect double clone. Got it?" Iruka-sensei explained to him with a smile.

"I got it." As Kaji formed the seal to mold his chakra, as he finished and the smoke cleared three perfect imitations of Kaji were remaining.

"Well done Kaji! Your father would be proud of you!" Iruka-sensei praised him. "Come over here and grab yourself a forehead protector."

Kaji stepping forward, picking up his protector, and tying it to his right forearm. "Thank you Iruka-sensei" As he walked out of the room smiling and excitement inside about what his father was going to teach him.

"Kaji! Tell Kaze it's her turn now!" Iruka-sensei yelled out after him.

"Yes, sir!" Kaji left the room and saw Kaze, telling her to go next. Once she arrived in the next room, Iruka-sensei was looking at her, with hopeful eyes. Kaze looked to him with a smile and looked at the forehead protectors as well.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I have an inspiration for graduating, I won't be exactly like my father either!" As she bounced up and down.

"Thank god..." Iruka-sensei was thinking to himself. "I wonder what Naruto said to get her motivated for this exam though? I just hope it isn't another technique like that stupid Sexy no Jutsu of his..." As he shook his head. "Alright, Kaze, you will need to create 2 clones of yourself for this exam, if you succeed you will pass the exam."

"Piece of cake! Can I use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" She asked placing her finger under her chin.

"What! Your father taught you that technique?" Iruka-sensei exclaimed.

"No. I learnt it on my own, I found a scroll with that technique inside it, and that's how I learnt it." Kaze replied in an expression of remembering how she had learnt the skill.

"You are you're father's daughter after all, let's hope you don't copy him at everything, and no you may not use the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, just a normal Bunshin no Jutsu alright?" Iruka-sensei sighed, but couldn't help but give a tiny grin.

"Alright Iruka-sensei!" As she concentrated and molded her chakra. "Bunshin No Jutsu!" As two new Kaze, perfect matches, forming beside her under the smoke. "Is that good Iruka-sensei?" She asked bouncing up and down, as well as the clones too.

"You pass Kaze, I guess you're not exactly like your father after all." As he pointed to the table with the forehead protectors. "Take one and invite the next person in." Iruka-sensei said to her smiling. As Kaze picked her forehead protector she placed it around her left forearm. She left and met up with Kaji after calling the next person to the Room.

"I see you passed as well Kaze." Kaji stated.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Kaze couldn't keep still no matter what was happening around her. Her and Kaji both clasped hands together before separating from each other to meet with their fathers.


	3. Rasengan vs Chidori, Naruto vs Sasuke

**Rasengan vs Chidori, Naruto vs Sasuke!**

Disclaimer: Although this is based off Naruto, I do not own it!

"Father! Father! DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" Kaze shouted while out searching for her father to show him that she had graduated on her first try and also the fact that she would be taught the Rasengan couldn't help either in her search for him.

Naruto in the meantime was in front of the Konoha Stone monument of every Hokage who came before him, he sighed and looked to see Tsunade and the Third's faces up on the monument, and was wondering when his might end up by being placed up on it. "What I wouldn't give to be a normal family man right now...I just wish I could help Kaze through all her problems, but I know more than others on how you need to overcome your problems on your own..." As he gave another sigh and began to leave the monument, saluted to it. Walking down the stairs he began to hear Kaze's shouts for him. At the same time he heard her, Kaze had finally spotted him. "Trying to get out of teaching me the Rasengan are you. I don't think so father!" She exclaimed as she started running to her father as he slowly walked down the steps from the monument smiling, as he watched her coming closer every step he took.

"Oh boy, I'm in for it now..."Naruto sighed as he slowly came into view of Kaze once again.

"Dad! There you are, I was looking for you everywhere! You have to teach me the Rasengan like you promised me!" She kept shouting to him.

"Did you hold up your end of the bargain?" Naruto asked smiling and thinking that she hadn't fully understood the deal they had made earlier that day.

"Yes!" As she showed him her left forearm and her new Forehead protector. "So now you have to teach me the Rasengan!" as she stuck out her tongue to her father.

"I see, so you merit this like I said you would." As he took a small teal colored prism shaped crystal from around his neck and placed it around Kaze's neck. "This is something that Tsunade had given me a while back when I was still a child. It's a token that was given by the First to Tsunade, who gave it to her brother, who soon afterwards lost his life, after that, it was given to the second Hokage, after he had passed away she had taken it back and she had kept it till she met me, then we both made a bet. I ended up winning that bet, and she gave that to me." As Naruto looked at the pendant around Kaze's neck.

"You won against Tsunade-sama! Incredible dad...I only keep hearing about how she'd always be chasing after you when you got her angry or aggravated. Heh" Kaze smirked as she spoke, looking down at the pendant that her father had just put around her neck and then kissed her forehead. "So when am I learning the Rasengan?" She asked almost impatiently, trying to keep herself under control.

"I told you before Kaze...I am going to teach you the Rasengan only if you leave with a Jounin. Did you forget that already?" Naruto asked, a small smile on his face, knowing that she did, as she blushed and looks away.

"I did not forget! It just slipped my mind, that's all dad..." She responded somewhat crestfallen. As her and Naruto walked back to their home, Naruto stopped when he met up with Sasuke and Kaji.

"How are you Sasuke!" As he and Naruto clasped hands together and greeted each other. "It's been a while since we saw each other last...I think it was 2 weeks ago when I passed that assassination mission to you was it not?" Sasuke nodded, as he smiles, Kaji was looking slightly murderous at the moment. "Having troubles with your little one too I see, eh Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded once more and placed his hand on Kaji's shoulder.

"Thought I told him that I would teach him Chidori if he only graduated, poor boy...Kids now days have no patience to listen to their elders..." Sasuke shook his head as Naruto bursted out laughing.

"I know I know! Same with my little one here. Thought I would teach her Rasengan if she only graduated. Poor children. Well at least we know they will learn to listen better from now on." Naruto and Sasuke started laughing once again, as Hinata and Sakura walked out of a store nearby noticing the two laughing and their kids.

"What is all this now Dear?" Hinata asked appearing at Naruto's side. "It seems you two are having a grand time." Naruto slowly and awkwardly turned around to look at Hinata as though he was frightened of her. Sasuke looked over to notice Sakura there with her and shut up right away looking down at his own feet, slightly afraid himself. Kaze and Kaji looked at both of their father's surprised at the reaction they were making at their mom's arrivals.

"Uh...We were just having a little chat Sweety, nothing more...A chat I swear..." Naruto responded as Sasuke nodded still not looking directly at Sakura. Hinata sighed as she smacked Naruto upside the head and shook her head exasperatingly.

"You two never change, let me guess. You were either fighting with each other, or otherwise teasing the children. Am I **_Right_** or wrong Dear?" As she placed a bit of emphasis on the Right in her question.

"You are right mom, as you always are." Kaze answered seeing as her dad wasn't about to any time soon. "How do you always know what pop's does?" Kaze asked as she walked over to her mother's side and Hinata wrapped an arm around her.

"After knowing your father since the academy, you learn how to guess what he's up to. Specially if he decides to skip work to lounge around in a tree all day, and have little Konohamaru searching high and low for him. For example." Hinata aswered gently staring at Naruto who was meekly smiling at her and trying to walk away slowly. "Do not expect to run away this time Dear. It will not be happening as usual!" Hinata shook her head as she started pulling Naruto by the ear back home and Sakura, Kaji and Sasuke were left alone. Naruto, Kaze and Hinata all of a sudden hear a loud smacking sound coming from the direction that they left and Naruto flinched.

"I am glad I married your mother Kaze...Otherwise, I might have been stuck with Sakura...Let me tell you something. She is a fierce woman to deal with, specially when you anger her..." Naruto whispered to her as he is walking with Hinata and kissed Hinata's cheek.

A week passed by without any more news till one day Kaze, and Kaji came home to their parents outside looking at them and shaking their heads. "You're Late for your Jounin teacher! Now get going you two!" Hinata and Sakura both shouted as Naruto and Sasuke were just looking at the both of them.

"What!" Kaze shouted. "Why were we not informed earlier? Damn it all!" As she and Kaji both ran off to the school, taking their shortcuts this time and managing to make it to the academy before everyone left, and noticed a few classmates left waiting for their teacher too. "We just made it Kaji... That was close no?" Kaze asked as Kaji nodded.

"Might as well sit down and wait for our teacher, I imagine it's the same thing as usual. Groups of three people." Kaji spoke out slightly. Kaze shrugged. Soon the room was empty apart from three people, Kaze, Kaji and Zan. Zan was asleep at his spot and Kaji with Kaze were in a small argument about which Jutsu was superior, Chidori or Rasengan. When the door began to slide open slowly and a girl slowly walked into the classroom looking at the three and sighed.

"I am stuck with the Hokage's Daughter, the top Jounin and Leader of the Anbu Squad's Son, and I am guessing the son of the famous Rock Lee?" as she looked them all over and the three of them looked her over raising some eyebrows. Kaze looked at her and shook her head.

"Her attitude resembles that of Kakashi-sensei's...He did not have any kids or even a wife though..." Kaze shrugged and rose her hand.

"Yes miss Uzumaki?" She asked softly.

"Are you related to Kakashi-sensei in anyway by any chance?" Kaze asked some what impolite.

"I already have ma first impression of ya three, and I don't like the lot of ya, and to answer your question miss I ain't related to Kakashi in any way. I am Lily, Lily Tsubaki. I'll be your Squad's Jounin teacher. Now the lot of ya, come with me! Also no pokin' fun at me accent! Understood!" She shouted to them, slightly annoyed at Kaze's question and walked out with them following right behind. Soon after arriving at a small little outside terrace with the Hokage's Monument in face, she sat down on the railing and looked at them all. "First of all. I'll be getting to know ya'll. So I want to know ya names, ya likes, dislikes and ya goals."

"This is so much like Kakashi-sesnsei from what dad told me about their first meeting him..."Kaze whispered softly to Kaji, as Lily pointed to her and smiled.

"Ya, Uzumaki girl. You go first." Lily demanded

"But...But...Shouldn't you introduce yourself first, seeing as we know nothing about you, apart from your name..." Kaze asked trying to find a way around being first to go. When she saw Lily nodding and shrugged, Kaze sighed relaxing slightly.

"Fine, fine. My name is Lily Tsubaki, my likes I'd rather not tell ya three, dislikes that would be ya three and my goals are none of ya concerns. Now ya turn Miss." As she pointed to Kaze smiling.

"Oi...Well...My name is Uzumaki Kaze. My likes are my family, my friends, and ramen. My dislikes are anyone hurting my family or friends, and my father using his Sexy no jutsu or Harem no jutsu all the time on everyone. My goal is simple, it's to become the next Hokage of this village and also be able to finally have everyone's acknowledgement as the strongest Kunoichi in History!" Kaze asnwered quickly, but slow enough for everyone to hear. "Also to be able to make sure that I am nothing like my father!"

"My name is Uchiha Kaji. My likes are family and friends. My dislikes are my Uncle and some others. My goals are to become stronger and better than my father, and finally kill my Uncle." Kaji answered on his turn with his hands placed together under his chin and hiding his eyes.

"My name is Rock Zan. My likes are Taijutsu and this village. My dislikes are anyone threatning this village and saying that You cannot be a ninja with just Taijutsu. My goals are just like my father's to be able to become a ninja at all costs! To be able to beat a genious through hard work and perseverance!" Zan shouted at his turn and Lily smiled at them.

"That's good, I think I'm startin ta like ya lot a bit more now." Lily said gently patting Zan's head. "I want ta see ya'll at the trainin grounds tomorraw morn' got it? Oh yeah, before I forget, no eating, ya may not be able ta keep it in ya during the trainin. Dismissed!" As they all got up and walked away from the area, Kaji and Kaze walking home together again, but as they reached home they saw their fathers outside waiting for them. So they had thought. In fact it's that Sasuke and Naruto were going out to settle an argument they had earlier and left almost instantly, with both kids in tow, unbeknownst to them.

"So you think you can win Sasuke? How long ago was the last win you had against me?" Naruto shouted laughing at him.

"Moron! It was last week, on the Wednesday." Sasuke smirked shaking his head at Naruto who stopped laughing.

"Right...I knew that...I so definately knew that!" Naruto blurted out laughing again, at himself this time.

"How did he become Hokage and not Sasuke..."Kaze asked herself in her thoughts. Just then they reached a small clearing almost unnoticable unless looking for it, as they entered it, the kids hid in a tree to watch their fathers. Out of nowhere, Sasuke and Naruto started their fight, first was a competition of Taijutsu, blood splattering the ground here and there, from a succesful punch and/or kick to one another. Then came the more interesting aspects of the fight, once both men started using seals the kids looked on them intently, seeing seals by the dozens done within seconds.

"Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he finished his seal, but just then Naruto finished his seals too when Sasuke sent his attack to him.

"You should wait to see your opponents attack too sometimes Sasuke! Suiton! Suiryuudan no jutsu" As a Dragon of water emerged from the river behind Naruto and collided head on with the flame dragon that Sasuke created and they took each other out. "You are some what deconcentrated tonight Sasuke! What's wrong?"

"I have the feeling we are being watched by someone...Children..."He said the last bit softly so that Naruto was the only one to hear it and not the kids.

"I see I see...Well I guess you'll just need to concentrate more on this fight, no one knows we are here anyways...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" As 5 real clones of Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, as 3 of them began to engange in Taijutsu with him the 4th one staying behind with the fifth, and as the last of the clones attacking Sasuke disappeared, Naruto was finishing his preparations. "Sasuke do you know what is coming?" Naruto asked smiling slyly. Sasuke held his wrist as he started to build Chakra into his hand, so much that it was visible to the eye. Where as both Naruto's began forming a small spinning ball of Chakra and air in his palm and as they both finished preparing themselves, Naruto pulled his hand back and his clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke drops his hand and created a fissure in the ground where his hand was and they both run head on to each other, planning thrown out the window, a head on collision was inevitable. As both Titans clashed, Chidori versus Rasengan, Kaze and Kaji laid in shock as the devastation began to spring forth. Bursts of the Chidori spraying everywhere and destroying the ground. The impact of the Rasengan was sending shockwaves through the ground as both men were blasted backwards from the explosion of both powers colliding. Naruto was first to get up and walked to Sasuke, sticking out a hand to help him up. Sasuke grabed hold of it and got back up on his own feet and looked around.

"We sure made a mess of this place didn't we Naruto?" Sasuke shook his head as he looked over at where the two kids were. "I think it's time to teach them Naruto..." Sasuke sighed, as Naruto nodded. Both began walking over to the kids and stopped in front of them, dissapearing all of a sudden, and reappearing behind them both, forming a new seal they placed their hands together. "So Kaji, and Kaze, enjoy the tiny sneak peak of our abilities?Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu Suukoujutsu: Itami no Sennen!" Sasuke and Naruto shout out quickly.

"YOOOOUUUCH!" Both kids flew out of the tree and landing in the river nearby. "What was that for?" Kaze asked, screaming.

"She is way too much like me...Maybe even for her own good some times...Anyways, I guess it's time for us to teach you the jutsu's Rasengan and Chidori then...Also we each have another small gift for each of you, when you master these jutsu's." Naruto explained grinning, wrapping an arm around both the kids and walking with them, Sasuke following behind closely.


End file.
